


公园里的小丑

by mrsupertomato



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	公园里的小丑

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

　　Arthur先生在30岁的时候就从盗梦界退休了，他的最后一次任务让他的大脑受到损伤，那让他的记忆力变得不如以前好，还患上了严重的面部识别障碍。  
　　他退休以后在洛杉矶买了套与公园仅相隔一条马路的房子，在不需要去大学授课的日子里，天气好的时候，他会买上一杯洋甘菊薄荷茶和两个泡芙，去公园的长椅上坐坐。  
　　原来的前哨先生现在并不会总去回想原来的工作，其实他就算想要回想起来也颇为困难，毕竟他这两年对于过去的事情记得越来越不清楚了。  
　　应该是从一个月前开始的每个周末，公园的喷泉旁都会有一位卖力表演的小丑，他的表演总是会引来一小群人的围观，并且让他们或是哈哈大笑，或是赞叹不已。不过这些都没能让Arthur先生在意，他从来都只是坐在较为远的长椅上安静地享受他的下午。  
　　这个星期三的下午，Arthur先生又来到了公园，他买了一杯加了冰块的茶和两个香草泡芙后，找到了他平常的长椅坐下，那上面还残留着午后阳光留下的温暖的热度，这让他在一瞬间又出了一层薄薄的粘湿的汗水。  
　　他喝了一口凉爽的茶后便将杯子放在长椅的一侧，然后又拿起一个泡芙咬了一口后，翻开了平常用的工作笔记，看起来授课进度、备课要点等事项。  
　　“Hey，darling，我可以坐在这里吗？”Arthur先生闻声抬头看去，不过他的在面部识别方面的缺陷让对方的脸在他的视界中一片模糊，从那个人的声音和穿着来看，这无疑是一位男性。  
　　“请便。”他说完后就又低下头继续去翻看他的笔记，并没有因为突然出现的路人和他对自己的称呼而感到惊讶或者冒犯。  
　　那个男人在得到Arthur先生的同意后才坐在长椅上，他的衣着很随性，不过举止没有一点儿粗鲁的地方，倒是感觉他的精神状态上有些紧张。  
　　那个男人只是坐在Arthur先生的旁边，没有看什么，没有听什么，也没有买上一杯冷饮什么的，他看起来仅仅是坐在那个位置就很享受了。  
　　大约到了下午四点半的时候，公园里的人慢慢的变得多了起来，有些是下班回家的人，有些是学生。  
　　“我每周都会在喷泉旁表演，darling，你有看过吗？”那个男人有些局促的笑着说，他即使是笑着说也掩盖不了他声音里的一丝颤抖。  
　　“并没有，我只在这里观望过，从你的观众的反应来看，你确实表演的很棒。”Arthur先生微笑着抬起头来看着坐在他旁边的男人，他觉得这样即使他辨识不清对方的脸也不会太失礼。  
　　“那么你愿意这个周末来看一看吗？我会在喷泉旁为你留一个特等席，你觉得如何？darling？”那个男人用有些急迫和紧张的语气说着，那里边似乎还带着一些不易觉察的激动。  
　　Arthur先生有些惊讶，他并不知道自己会受到这样的邀请，他已经很久不在“特等席”上做过些什么了。  
　　“我觉得这样也许有些失礼，毕竟我都没有欣赏过你的表演。”Arthur先生有些愧疚的对这位邀请他看表演的男人说，声音里倒是透露着些期待和动摇，他的手掌因为突然变得有些紧张而变得潮湿起来，他将自己的那杯茶拿起来好掩饰的情绪，冰凉的茶饮让他的指尖产生了一些微弱的刺痛，让他平静下来了些。  
　　“没关系，darling，我希望你可以去看。”那个男人的声音里透露着一些充满期待的兴奋，他在某一瞬间似乎激动地想抓住Arthur先生的手，但他硬生生的将他的手转向的长椅靠背上。  
　　“感谢你的邀请，先生，请允许我在我的笔记上记一下，我的记性不是很好，我想只要我的本子没丢，我就会去的。”Arthur冲那个男人笑了笑，从西装内侧的口袋里抽出了一支笔在他的笔记上开始写了起来。  
　　“就在周日下午三点怎么样？darling？”那个男人看着正在记录的Arthur先生说。  
　　“好的，请问你是？”  
　　“Eames，叫我Eames就行。”  
　　“我是Arthur Gabriel，你可以叫我Arthur。”Arthur写完后抬起头笑着对那个给他一个“特等席”邀请的男人说。  
　　他们之后相顾无言的坐了一会，橘色的阳光透过树荫将已经降下许多温度的光洒在了他们的长椅上，光点将他们的两人变得斑驳起来，然后Arthur先生看了看表，感到有些抱歉的对Eames说：“我想我该走了，Mr.Eames,感谢你的邀请。”  
　　“能邀请到你我感到非常的幸运，darling。”Eames的声音变得有些干涩，他的手稍稍用力的握了起来。  
　　“那么，周末见？Mr.Eames？”  
　　“好的，darling，周末见。”  
　　Eames起身目送着Arthur离去，看着Arthur走过马路，用钥匙打开房门进到屋里，点亮了灯，Eames呆立了一会，最后终于忍不住将手覆盖在他那有着划过口鼻的长疤的脸上哭了出来。  
　　“Arthur...”

FIN.


End file.
